yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Barian Emperors
| * Alit * Dumon * Gilag * Merag * Mizael * Nasch * Vector }} The Seven Barian Emperors are a group of elite Barians that act as guardians2nd Numbers Guide, Dumon's profile of the Barian World which appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime as the series' main antagonist faction. Vector and Dumon acted as benefactors for the primary and secondary villains of the first three arcs Dr. Faker and Vetrix respectively. Their signature cards are the Over-Hundred Numbers. Originally, the group was composed of seven members, but after the disappearances of Nasch and Merag who are said to be the leaders , only five remain active, being led by Dumon instead. According to Don Thousand, Vector killed Nasch and Merag. Design Etymology Members of the Seven Barian Emperors are loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper: Dumon after Dubhe, Alit after Alioth, Mizael after Mizar, Gilag after Merak, Vector after Phecda, Nasch after Benetnasch and Merag after Megrez. Abilities and Gilag training.]]While on Earth, Barian Emperors are forced to take on a human form, not knowing that this form was the one they had from the time they were humans, although Dumon apparently only needs to do this if his Baria Lapis is damaged. The only major resemblance between both their Barian and human form is their hair, which only changes color. As energy beings, they are impervious to pain, even in human form; Gilag was able to take a punch in the face from Fuma without so much as a flinch. Dumon, however, can retain his true Barian form on Earth. They can travel from the Barian World using Overlay Networks and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and reappearing on a whim. Mizael showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not cause lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with the Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned networks to travel. The seven emperors also possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters by the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "CXyz" monsters. "CXyz" monsters originate from the Barian World and are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. The Brainwashing effect appears to vary from the individual controller, Gilag's victims retain their personality but become obsessed with the Barian World, while Vector's victims are similar to sleeper agents, retaining their original personalities until the brainwashing activates at a later time, and when Alit controlled Nistro the latter was completely robbed of free will, period. In addition, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "CXyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". Biography History Each of them bears a connection to a Number ruins and the Legendary Number that is hidden there. As confirmed by Astral and Dumon, the Barian Emperors were human once, with their previous life being described in the legend on each ruin. Dumon suspects Reginald Kastle and Rio Kastle to be Nasch and Merag respectively, after seeing the legends from Number ruins that was deep inside sea, and later after a duel with Kurage, Shark himself believes that he is a Barian as his family's crest is the same crest that his 'past life' had as well. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II The Barians have a feud with those of the Astral World and seek to destroy it. One Barian, Mizael, specified that if they do not, then their own world will have "no future". For that reason, the Barians are bent on acquiring the "Numbers" to find the location of "Numeron Code" - the "God Card" that created the world and can decide fate. They cannot gather the "Numbers" themselves, so the Seven Barian Emperors manipulated and exploited humans including Dr. Faker and Vetrix into doing so for them. With the defeat of both human pawns, Vector and Dumon decided that they would have to intervene directly. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth.Later, after Gilag's failure, Dumon sends Alit to gather the "Numbers". On Earth, Barians can take human form, though they do not decide their appearance and are unable to wield "CXyz" monsters. Following Gilag's failed attempts to get Yuma's "Numbers", back in the Barian World Dumon sends Alit to try to take the "Numbers" from Yuma. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Dumon decides to sends Mizael to Earth, giving him three "Barian's Sphere Cubes" which lets Barians collect "Numbers" themselves. Mizael's arrival was by a giant energy ball crashing into a forest, causing a deep crater. Mizael's attempt to defeat Yuma was interrupted by Kite Tenjo, who took over the Duel. Mizael ended up cancelling the Duel when the power of his "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" nearly destroyed the Barian Sphere Field. Gilag would then make another attempt, brainwashing a whole army of students, but Yuma was saved by Alit, who wished to defeat Yuma himself. Alit deployed his Barian's Sphere Cube, but was ultimately defeated by the power of ZEXAL. He was later ambushed, prompting Gilag to take revenge, believing Rei Shingetsu had been the one to ambush him. Gilag ended up Dueling "Rei" and Yuma at the same time in his own Sphere Field. "Rei" revealed his identity as a Barian's Guardian and gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", allowing him to defeat Gilag with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Vector, who was believed to be dead, eventually emerged on Earth and used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash Umimi Habara, who Dueled alongside her husband Tobio against Yuma and Anna Kaboom. This ultimately failed as well. Afterwards, Vector challenged Yuma to a Duel where he puropsely lost and gave Number 66: Master Key Beetle to Astral while kidnapping "Rei Shingetsu". Yuma and the others then headed to Sargasso, where 3 of the Barian Emperors awaited. After Vector's Sargasso plan failed, he awakened Don Thousand and fused with him and began searching for the Legendary Numbers. Afterwards, he absorbed what remained of Number 96 and used the power to create more Dimension-Fusing Devices in order to fuse Earth (planet) with the Barian World. He then restored Mr. Heartland to human form and reincarnated Mr. Heartland's old mentor, as well as 2 of Mr. Heartland's old Dueling criminal pals as Barians so Mr. Heartland could have some minions to assist him in defeating Yuma, Shark, and Kite. Members References Category:Character groups